


Hunter’s Heaven

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fairies, Really? [2]
Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hunter’s Heaven

After showing the boys around town, you’d checked into the local motel. They were still trying to sort through what they’d been told at Merlotte’s. The three of you were sitting in your room, and you were trying your best to give them a more in depth rundown of people in Bon Temp.

“Okay, let me see if I understand,” Sam said. “Lafayette is a _psychic_ , vampires are _nice_ ,” Dean snorted, “your friend Sookie is _telepathic_ and the guy that owns the bar barks in his sleep?”

“Yeah, Sam _probably_ barks because he’s a shifter,” you added.

“A shifter?!” Dean yelled. “How is this place not a Hunter haven?”

“They take care of their own. Nothing makes it to the national news. Lafayette must think this is something out of their comfort zone.” You shrugged. “And Sam isn’t a shifter like you’re thinking. He can only shift to animals.”

“Bullshit.” Sam snapped.

You furrowed your brows. “I’m serious. If they shift to another human, it’s because they killed a family member…and it kills them eventually.”

“You never thought to mention all this?” Dean asked, clearly annoyed.

“Why would I? Nobody here would hurt someone. The only people who they have to be worried about are the backwoods hillbilly types who don’t have an open mind,” you cocked an eyebrow at Dean, “so Winchesters, which are you gonna be?” You finished with a glare at both of the brothers. “Because, I don’t have a problem sending you both on your way and I will take care of whatever is going on here.” You didn’t mention that you would have to get Cas to wipe their memories of Bon Temp.

Sam caved in an instant. “I’ll stay. I’m not leaving you here to deal with this alone.” He told you, earning a smile. “What about you, Dean?” He asked.

Dean shook his head. “I’ll stay, but I’m not happy about it.” He glared at you.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Okay, then where should we even start? Based on Lafayette’s vision he said nobody was near the kid and his throat was ripped out while he watched,” Sam sat down at the battered table and opened his laptop.

You crossed your legs as you relaxed on the side of the bed. “It’s not Sam, or any kind of shifter. It’s not a vampire, it’s not Sookie…witch, maybe?” You suggested. “Unless there’s something new in town that we don’t know about, and neither does he?” You sat silently for a minute, chewing on your bottom lip. The different types of creatures that you knew of, racing through your mind. “Wait! What if it is a vamp who’s working with a witch?”

Sam looked thoughtful, “That just might be it!” He grinned at you, his dimples popping, “The witch could be casting a cloaking spell over the vamp.”

“So we’re looking for Harry Potter?” Dean said chuckling.

“Sure, if that makes it easier for you to understand.” You teased.

* * *

The boys tried to stay behind when it came time to head over to Lafayette’s, but you were having none of it. You were waiting at his front door, Sam glancing at you every now and then, when the door opened. “Y/N?” Came the voice of Jason Stackhouse before he lifted you up in a hug.

“ _Jason_!” You laughed. “What are you doin’ here?”

Lafayette appeared behind him. “He was just seein’ the doctor.”

You laughed, “I don’t even want to know.”

“Uh, Y/N, who’s the big guy givin’ me the stink eye?” Jason whispered in your ear.

You scrunched your nose up, confused by his question. You turned your head slightly and looked at Sam through half closed eyes, surprised to see anger on his face. “Not sure,” you murmured back.

Jason stepped back, relaxing you from his hug, “Hey! I’m Jason Stackhouse,” he held a hand out to Sam.

Sam didn’t look any more at ease, but shook his hand. “Sam Winchester.” He introduced himself. “That’s my brother, Dean.”

“Nice to meet ya both.” He smiled before looking at you. “So, my Gran is havin’ this little meetin’ or whatever with Sookie’s new boyfriend. You should come. Tara’s gon’ be there. I’m sure Gran would love seein’ you ‘round the house again.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love that. I’ll have Lafayette give you my number.”

Jason grinned. “Well, it’s tomorra’ night. Come by right before dusk so we can catch up?”

“You got it!”

“Nice ta’ meetcha both,” Jason said as he left Lafayette’s doorway.

“Mmm! Don’t you two fellas look even better on my porch,” Lafayette smirked. “Come on in here and let’s see how ya’ look on my couch.”

You were the first to walk in, Sam close behind. “Are you really gonna go hang out with him tomorrow night? We should stick together.” He glanced at you.

“Of course I am.” You looked at him like he was crazy. “Jason’s a nice guy. Not exactly the smartest, but ya know…” You shrugged, sitting down, missing the way Sam’s jaw clenched for a moment.

Lafayette didn’t miss it though, and he smirked. Looks like Jason was getting roped into operation hook up, too. “Alright you tall drink of water, on my couch, I wanna watch ‘dem eyes change color in the light,” he chuckled at Sam’s blush.

Dean sat on your left, Sam on your right. Wordlessly surrounding you for your protection. Not that you needed it, but they didn’t care. “So, we’re here. We’ve been caught up to speed.” Dean spoke up, wanting to cut to the chase, and get the hell out of Bon Temp.

“I take it ya pretty lil’ mind ain’t takin’ it so well?” Lafayette smirked.

“Let’s just say, I call bullshit,” Dean replied. “We’ve been hunting monsters since I was five and there is no such thing as a ‘friendly’” he made the air quote mockingly, “vamps. I’m here for her,” he pointed at you, “she obviously believes in you.”

“And there was no way I was leaving her here alone.” Sam snapped.

You let out a sigh. “Can both of you play nice? Other than hit on you, Lafayette hasn’t done jack to you.” You looked between them. “Or should I call Jason back over and have him help me?”

Sam looked ashamed, he forced himself to calm down, “No, you don’t have to call that boy to help you.”

Boy? You thought, what the hell was going on with him. Shaking your head, you turned your attention back to Lafayette, “Now, have you noticed any new witches in town? Or heard about any rogue vamps? I know that there’s a queen here in Louisiana that they answer too, but could it be an outsider?”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Wait, there’s a _Queen_?”

You took a deep breath. “Yes, Dean. There’s a lot more I didn’t explain. We don’t have time for every little detail!” You told him. “Let’s finish this case, and then I’ll buy you a damn beer at Merlotte’s, and I’ll tell you everything. For now, I want to figure this shit out.”

“Sorry.” He muttered at your tone.

“Kitty got claws.” Lafayette smirked.

You grinned at him “Meow. Now witches?”

“I _likes_ a bossy pussy,” Lafayette snickered. “I don’t think there’s any new witches in town, if they is, they stayin’ in the shadows. This might call for a trip to Shreveport, hookah.”

“Will this trip call for a dress code?” You chuckled, noting the look in his eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow at you. “Dress code?”

You bit your bottom lip, “Yeah. Uh, I think it would be better if you guys sat this one out.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, “Spill it, Y/N. Just where are you going and what dress code?”

Start with the easy first you thought, dreading the fight that was coming, “The dress code is so that I can get the attention of the sheriff, if I remember right, Eric prefers push up bras and as much bare skin as possible, right?”

Lafayette nodded and clapped his hands, “Girl, I’ve got just the thing. I bought it, when I knew you was comin’,” he smiled mischievously.

Sam’s eyes widened, “A-A sheriff wants you in a push up bra? Fuck that, I’m going with you.”

You sighed, now for the hard part, “Eric isn’t like a real sheriff, he’s the vamp equivalent of the law. He also owns a bar for vamps,” you finished softly.


End file.
